


The plant shop

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Earth, Gen, No beta we die like yondu, Plants, Slice of Life, Venus Fly Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: Yondu and kraglin visit an earth plant shop.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 5





	The plant shop

The venus fly trap snapped its jaws around the fly, causing an uproar of laughter from yondu. 

"Hey kraglin, come look at this here plant!" 

"Cap'n?" Kraglin's head pops up from an assortment of tulips, turning intently to his Captain. "Com'eer boy," yondu says "look'it this," he rustles around in what little hair kraglin has until he finds a large bug, dangling it over the plant before dropping it in with a giggle. The fly trap snaps it up, earning a whistle from kraglin. 

"Wow cap'n that's really some'n," he says before adding, "hey is it supposed to do that?" Pointing towards the plant witch is turning grey. 

"HELL NAH BOY WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Yondu screams. 

As their running back to their ship kraglin asks "what kinda bug was that cap'n?" "The hell if i know boy" yondu responds, "but it sure as hell ain't terren."


End file.
